Fiery And Passionate
by hannahncakes
Summary: "Well, yes, I mean it's very… Urm… I…" He coughed as River kissed his neck and her hair rubbed against his face... River died her hair red and the Doctor likes it. He likes it a lot. Smut. One-shot.


Fiery and Passionate

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters. I just make them do naughty things for our amusement.

_Author's Note: This is a reply to a request from Laura & it is dedicated to her & Toni, my lovely friends I write my smut for. Yes, this is smut. That's a warning. If you don't like it you don't have to read it, okay? If you do want to then enjoy…_

"River Song!" The Doctor called excitedly as he stepped out of the TARDIS and into River's cell in Stormcage. "Come on places to go people to…" The Doctor trailed off as he saw River standing across the room from him.

"Hello sweetie." River muttered seductively as she moved towards him and he swallowed hard.

"River you… Your hair… It's urm-" He gulped.

"Red, yes." She grinned as she wrapped her arms around his waist and moved her lips close to his ear. "Do you like it?"

"Well, yes, I mean it's very… Urm… I…" He coughed as River kissed his neck and her hair rubbed against his face. He inhaled deeply, instinctively, taking in the smell that was so definitely River.

"Very what?" River grinned as she scraped her teeth along his collarbone and heard him gasp in response.

"Very… Nice." He gasped.

"Nice?" River snorted as she pulled back quickly and the Doctor gave a little whimper at the loss of contact. "All the adjectives in the world and you go with 'nice'?"

"Well it _is_ nice." He said simply as he went to put his arms around her again but she backed away and he looked at her in confusion, unsure what he'd done that was so wrong.

"Just nice?" She huffed as she folded her arms and flicked her now-red hair over her shoulder.

"Urm… Very nice?" He said hopefully.

"I'll bloody give you _nice_." River growled as she lunged forward and grabbed hold of his bowtie firmly, pushing him backwards into the bars.

"River… What are you-"The Doctor gasped as he felt her leg slide in-between his.

"Shh." River smiled as she put her finger on his lips. "Don't worry, it'll be very _nice._" She grinned as her hands began to move down his body, her fingers slipping under his braces as she kissed him hard, biting down on his bottom lip as she did. He groaned as he put one hand into her hair and the other one grabbing her bum, pulling her closer as they banged into the bars behind them. She ground her hips against him and he bucked towards her involuntarily and she grinned at how hard he felt all ready.

"I really don't think we should-" He moaned as he looked about the cell, knowing how perfectly visible they were.

"You want me to stop?" River whispered as she pulled his shirt roughly out so her hands slid smoothly against his skin just above his boxers, sending shivers up his spine.

"God no, don't stop." The Doctor mumbled as he dropped his head back against the bars, eyes closed. "But we shouldn't… Not here…" He shuddered again as he felt River run her foot up his leg as her hands continued to dance around his hip bones.

"Come on then." River grinned as she caught hold of his braces and pulled him roughly backwards towards the TARDIS, her lips crashing against his as they did. They banged against the door, river's back colliding with the blue box as the Doctor fumbled clumsily trying to find the handle with his hand that wasn't entwined in River's hair. "Here, let me." She laughed as she clicked her fingers quickly and the doors opened behind them and they fell backwards, stumbling into the TARDIS.

River quickly spun them around so she was pushing the Doctor backwards, towards the controls. Her hands swiftly pulled off his jacket and shoved his braces down roughly. Her teeth were undoing his bowtie as her fingers undid his buttons by the time they reached the console. He ran his fingers through her hair as she peppered kisses down his chest and he groaned. He could almost feel her smile as she worked her way lower down his body, kissing and biting his exposed skin. She stopped for a moment as her fingers fumbled with the buttons on his trousers before pulling them and his boxers down in one fluid motion. She looked up at him with those big eyes and bit down on her lip, smirking. He threw his head back as she knelt down and took his length into her mouth.

"Oh God, River." He groaned as she moved her mouth expertly up and down, taking him in completely and then pulling back as her tongue swirled around the tip. She moved faster and faster as he gripped her hair tightly, trying to stop the waves of orgasm that threated to overwhelm him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back onto her feet quickly as he tried to focus on his surroundings. "Need you, now." He muttered gruffly as he spun her around and pulled impatiently at her trousers until he managed to undo the buttons and drag them down her legs. He bent her over the console hurriedly, his hands reaching up to grab her breasts as he began to thrust inside her.

"Doctor." River let out a low moan as she felt him inside her, his breath on the back of her neck and his hands roaming her body greedily. Her skin got hotter as she felt him hitting spots inside of her that only he knew how to. It amazed her, every single time, how he knew just how to please her. He bit hard at her neck as his movements became more frantic and River grabbed on to any controls she saw in front of her to try to stop herself falling as she felt the heat building inside of her. She closed her eyes as colours began to flash in front of her and she heard him call out her name as they both collapsed forward, panting.

"Sorry we didn't make it to the bedroom." The Doctor grinned eventually as his breathing returned to normal.

"Oh you old romantic, you." River laughed as she turned around and pulled him close to her, her legs wrapping around him as she sat back on the console.

"Ah you know me too well." He sighed as he snuggled closer into her neck.

"So… My hair? Still nice?" She whispered and he grinned.

"Your hair is magnificent, it's wonderful and fiery and passionate." He smiled as he kissed her skin gently.

"Just like me then." River teased.

"Oh yes, exactly like you." The Doctor laughed.

**Please review. **


End file.
